This invention relates generally to preparing foodstuffs and more specifically to preparing a hand-shaped, substantially elongated, chewy, soft pretzel dough product and completed soft pretzel product which encloses an edible filling material such as meat, cheese and/or other foods.
There are basically two distinct types of pretzels. These may be designated as the soft pretzel, which is intended to be eaten the same day it is baked, and the hard pretzel, which may be stored and eaten at a much later time without losing its general qualities.
Pretzel characteristics are dependent upon a number of factors, including the variety of ingredients and method of manufacture and storage. A variety of flours may be used to make pretzel dough, such as patent, straight and clear flours, and pretzels may be made with and without shortening.
Pretzels are made in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some are machine-stamped and others are shaped by hand as in the present invention. Machine-made pretzels are generally made in the smaller sizes and may be in the form of the ordinary twisted variety or in sticks, etc. Handmade pretzels however, are usually made in larger sizes than the machine-stamped variety and may take a variety of shapes depending upon the method of shaping.
A high quality pretzel generally has a pleasing flavor, a smooth, glossy yellow-brown outside appearance, a white inside appearance and a texture which facilitates mastication without the product "doughing" in the mouth. A high quality stuffed pretzel additionally, must retain its edible filling for ease of handling and consummation.
Several methods of making a wide variety of pretzels are described in Technical Bulletin 46, from the U.S. Dept. of Agriculture, Washington, DC (November 1927).
Methods for making stuffed pretzels have suffered from several drawbacks, most notably, they produce a product which is oftentimes soggy and unappetizing due to the moisture content of the various fillings used. Additionally, previous methods suffered from the defect of the pretzel filling being exposed to the caustic soda solution when the pretzel was dipped prior to baking, which resulted in an inedible product. This result was oftentimes due to deficient prior methods of forming and shaping the pretzel which caused the pretzel to come apart during the manufacture thereof.
Patents disclosing methods of making hand-held edible foods which are oftentimes filled, are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,259 (Cortopossi), 4,725,444 (Wilkins), 4,741,908, and 4,795,652 (Cooper).
Prior to the method and product of the present invention, there has not been a fast and inexpensive method of producing a hand-held, appetizing, and consistent stuffed pretzel product with a variety of edible fillings.